Please Don't Catch Me
by XxDreamWalker
Summary: When Spencer Reid Makes A New Friend Through The Power Of The World Wide Web And Starts To Having Odd Feeling When Talking To Her Through Messages, What Will Happen When He Finds Out She's Aarron Hotchners New Intern? Spencer/OC
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Criminal Minds.

The Only Thing I Own Is My OC. I'm Still Thinking Of A Name.. Any Idea's?

BTW, There is only one phrase is Greek. I Hope you Catch it ;]

* * *

><p><em>"Never make a defense or apology before you be accused."<em>

_"You're going easy on me D.S.R, That's a quote from Charles I."_

_"It's irrelevant on who created the quote S.N; it is the fact how humiliatingly true that quote is."_

_"There are many quotes in this world that are humiliatingly true; it just depends on the situation."_

_"May you bless my day by telling me one that you fallow by?"_

_"That's easy; there are no mistakes in life… Only lessons"_

Reid laughed slightly as he peered on the computer screen. This girl... This girl was simply amazing. She was funny, enjoyed 15th century lit, knew all his implied science jokes and in general; she enjoyed talking to him. There was only one problem...

She lives in Chicago.

_"If you conceder all mistakes are lessons, you are at the mercy of the educational system, don't you think?"_ He typed as he chewed on this thumb nail, awaiting her blissful reply.

_"If we go to school to learn, and knowledge is power and power is corrupt and corruption is crime and crime doesn't pay then why the hell do we go to school?"_ popped up on his screen and he laughed. This girl had a very funny way to look at the world. She found the innocence in the most tragic events, the simple joy in a bad day but yet the most tragic ending in a happy story. He treasured her for that.

"Hey Reid, have you finished up the reports?" said a calm, silky voice which interrupted Spencer's mid-thought reply to her. In a futile attempt to look normal, Spencer slammed his laptop to prevent the one man who would ruin everything he had accomplished in the last 4 months crumble to the ground. He truly did hate Derik Morgan for that ability to ruin his life.

Derik raised his eyebrows in surprise as the flimsy looking boy tried desperately to look calm and normal. A silk smirk came across Derik Morgan's as he swiftly took hold of the laptop and made a quick dash to his baby girl's room. Surly he would find some juicy information on what the band boy was hiding from him. He knew full well that if Spencer was trying this hard to keep something a secret, it must be good.

"Morgan! Give that back!" Spencer yelled in total panic. He knew full well Penelope would be able to easily hack into his personal laptop and laugh at his embarrassing comments to his online friend. He stumbled and fell a few times before hitting on the door where the two human demons were residing. He pressed his ear close to the door, hoping to hear ANYTHING those two were saying. He bit his lip as he heard the light chuckle coming from Penelope and the clapping from Morgan. His life was officially over…

"Can you hack into the web cam feed? I NEED to see this little lady." Morgan asked as he sat down next to the computer goddess while she typed away on Spencer's computer. "If you're asking me if I can, you clearly don't know me sweet cheeks." She said with a pen in her mouth.

"Come on guys! Open the door! This isn't funny" Spencer said as he banged his boney fist to the door. This was a waste of time and he knew it. They wouldn't open the door unless there was a fire or Hotch demanded them to open the door. Spencer sighed in defeat and rubbed his temples with his eyes squinted shut. He then replaced his fist with his head and banged it on the door countless of times till god was somewhat sorry for him and sent him an angel. JJ looked down the hallway at Spencer with somewhat a sorry expression then walked passed him. She felt horrible as she passed Spencer. He looked almost as if he would burst into tears in any moment.

JJ took a deep breath and walked back to the crying puppy and handed him the one thing that could get him over this depressive mode. The janitor's keys. The look on Spencer's face was as if JJ herself gave him the key to heaven itself and without even a simple thank you he opened the door and ran in, ready to destroy everything in sight.

"You guys are dead!" Spencer screamed and he barged in Penelope Layer. "I can't believe you took my lap… top…" Spencer begin but was cut off by what he saw on the screen. Derik glanced at Penelope then again glanced at the girl's image trying to process what was in front of him and his friends. Who was she, and way was she so darn pretty?

Her curly dark brown hair fell down passed her shoulders and shined in the little light she had in her room. Her emerald green eyes flickered back and forth from the screen to some paper that was in her hands. Almost as if on cue she flashed a sweet smile as if she was greeting us for the first time. She brought her slim pail hands near her mouth and started to bite oh her thumb nail, deep in thought. She then nodded to herself and began typing.

"Eirini kai Kalo!" Reid said outloud and pushed both morgan and peneplope aside to see the chat box displayed on his laptop's screen. The two who were rudly pushed aside looked at each other with a confused expression. Penelope mouthed the words 'Eirini Kai Kalo?'. Morgan shurged in response, not knowing what was running threw the kids mind.

_"Hey, D.S.R. You won't believe this… I was accepted at the ferm I was aiming for… Im moving to Washington DC next week to start my dream job :)"_ Spencer's mouth hung open in surprise and total shock. This wasn't happening… This very situation wasn't suppose to occur, ever. They were suppose to be wonderful friends who talked to each other for a long period of time thru the movment of the keyboard and after time, webcam. But this.. This was unthinkable. Simply unimaginable.

"Garcia, are you busy?" a husk voice from behind. Almost like scared cats, all three stood up and faced there team leader: Aaron Hotchner. They huddled together, trying to hide Penelopes Multiple Screens. Arron glaced at what was visable of the screen and scrunched his eyebrows together. The three gulped, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Why are you three looking into our new intern?"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so almost nothing about Reid here. I'm very sorry =/=

This chapter is in response to last chapter, taking it back to why they started to talk to each other.

I Know, I Know,

I'm a horrible person...

DEAL WITH IT! Please ^/^

~I do not own criminal minds~

* * *

><p>Point of View: User Name; Sweet Nightmare<p>

"_Dreams have only one owner at a time. That's why dreamers are lonely.__"__ - __Erma Bombeck_

_*4 months back*_

The moment I walked out of Ms. Roberson's class I was mentally and physically dead. The lone walk to Ignite, a small internet café, always seemed to calm my nerves after a long lesson in criminology, criminal justice, forensics and psychology. At my age, most young adults in Chicago go out drinking and partying. The Chicago School of Professional Psychology sadly never let allowed me to have such enjoyable times. With the constant amount of work I was doing, I was surprised I haven't lost ½ of my body fat due to me consuming a big container of coffee and a 50 cent muffin for breakfast and a cup of instant ramen noodles for dinner. It wasn't my fault; blame collage.

Plopping my messenger bag on the chair next to me never felt so… magnificent. I smiled at myself as I deliberately grabbed and plopped my bag over and over again on the chair till a bunch of high school kids giggled and pointed. I puffed up my cheeks and set my bag down and slumped in the chair. This is what I hated about Chicago and people in general. They were always quick to judge you and well, the purple streaks in my hair and dark eyeliner didn't exactly give off the 'normal adult' vibe most adults gave.

I sighed and pulled out the one thing always right in my world; my back laptop. I smiled to myself as photos of me and my best friend flooded on my desktop but as soon as it came, my smile was gone. Things like this always got to me. Photos of memories now gone and the idea's of dreams never accomplished seemed to always bring my day just a little lower then usual. Maybe it was my fault for being so warm hearted that those thing always got to me, but to me that never seemed like a bad thing to me.

I sighed to myself and logged into the school campus website. 'Underground Web' the people who designed the page called it. 'Very original' I said to myself as I log into my personal user profile. I rubbed my temples and again sighed as I took out my homework. My final paper for the class was to answer the question's 'What was Beccaria's general criticism of the justice system of his time' and 'According to Beccaria, what is the purpose of punishment?' in a 5 page essay format. I groaned and banged my head on the desk and cursed my laziness. Unknowingly during the time we had went over this in a lesson, I was in one of my 'screw-this-I-wont-need-to-know-this-for-my-final' moods. Clearly,_ I was very wrong_.

I entered a chat room, hoping I would run into the total nerds who knew each lesson by heart. My heart sank down to the ground when I saw the ne thing that could possible ruin any chance starting the essay.

'One user online'.

I squinted my eyes shut in frustration, guessing that this person that called themselves "D.S.R" wasn't very bright, let alone creative. I took in a deep breath and began typing away, just simply asking if he knew anything about my homework. Little did I know he remembered each and every fact about the subject and was glad to help me.

*Present time*

_"Never make a defense or apology before you be accused."_

_"You're going easy on me D.S.R, That's a quote from Charles I."_

_"It's irrelevant on who created the quote S.N; it is the fact how humiliatingly true that quote is."_

_"There are many quotes in this world that are humiliatingly true; it just depends on the situation."_

_"May you bless my day by telling me one that you fallow by?"_

_"That's easy; there are no mistakes in life… Only lessons"_

I typed back with a smile, knowing this guy would come back with a witty comment in any time. The man that called himself 'D.S.R.' was a very interesting individual. His horrible yet hilarious jokes, his constant rants about his co-worker D.M. and even his funny way of trying to figure out a real stupid joke about twilight was interesting (and very amusing.)

I continued to talk to him after my written essay and even after I graduated from Chicago School of Professional Psychology. Somehow, we always kept in touch. He would tell me about his day, leaving out his job personally though that was most of his life from what I could tell. He constantly talks about his co-workers, how they were always making fun of him in cruel but reasonable ways. He always seemed to have fun at work, enough I still didn't know what he did for a living.

_"If you conceder all mistakes are lessons, you are at the mercy of the educational system, don't you think?"_ popped out on to my desk top. I shook my head to myself and started to type my response. He was going to get a small kick out of this.

_"If we go to school to learn, and knowledge is power and power is corrupt and corruption is crime and crime doesn't pay then why the hell do we go to school?" _I wrote and smiled when he delayed his response. When I wrote something childishly witty, he normally took a minute or two to laugh and think of a response.

I yawned and stood up from where I was sitting and went to check the mail. I normally came back with bill and bill but this time, I was greeted with a big yellow envelope. The weight of the envelope was heavy and hard to hold. Finally coming to the conclusion that I was accepted to the intern job I applied over a month ago, I completely flipped. I jumped up and down, squalling my little heart out and ripped the top of the envelop to hold the top page of stack

'Dear Ms. Underwood.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to be Aaron Hotchner's new intern…"

I re-read that line well over 20 times, glancing at the paper then at my computer screen. I needed to tell D.S.R. He was the sole reason I had the guts to summit my application. With his constant spamming of e-mails listed 'Summit you application' overwhelming my inbox, I sent it like he had instructed me to.

I smiled at the screen and began to type:

"_Hey, D.S.R. You won't believe this… I was accepted at the firm I was aiming for… I'm moving to Washington DC next week to start my dream job :)"_

_*send*_

* * *

><p><em>Her last name is Underwood.. Any names come to mind for the first? Message me!<em>

_Love: Nessa_


	3. Chapter 3

okay, so i know i'm a bit late on the updating. I'm just caught up in my new Fanfiction 'Memories'

I'm Sorry =-=

I Hope you enjoy The update.

Message/Review!

3 3

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!

* * *

><p>Spencer glanced at his work papers and sighed. He could have finished all these papers an hour ago if it weren't for the fact that all he could think about was this one girl. This one girl who, apparently, is soon to be Agent Hotchner's new paid Intern in the course of 2 days. He sighed and banged his head against his desk and groaned. This was hell.<p>

"Hey man, do you mind? You're killing my mood." Morgan said as he passed Reid's desk to his own. Morgan realized how much this first encounter means to the kid, so he decided not to press his buttons for next few days. That didn't mean he couldn't ask him to lighten up. Reid's miserable mood even got to him, and that wouldn't do.

"Hey kid, want some coffee?" Came out of his mouth, but a as a response, Spencer gave him a blank look. This was going to be harder then understanding Spencer's bad jokes. Sadly, that was already enough work.

Stella Smoothed out her black skirt and waited for the elevator to ding so that she could see her new work environment. She had called Agent Hotchner an hour in advance so that he could see her and if possible, start some of the work. She was a workaholic and starting off at an early seemed to be easier. Maybe she might even get the hang of the paperwork style sooner than anyone might expect.

As the metallic doors opened and she stepped out, looking around area for anyone who might know where Arron's Office might be. She saw two men walking towards her, and they seemed to be arguing with each other.

"That wasn't cool at all Morgan, you were invading my personal space!" said a very cute young man. A slight blush ran across her pail cheeks as she watched the man walk over. She needed to say something. Anything! Why wouldn't the words come out?

"Pecan Pie!" She said as she as she took a step towards the two men. She then realized what had came out of her mouth and her face turned a bright pink as the two men stopped talking and just gazed at her. They just stared till the very handsome African American man smiled and taped the cute one forward.

"H- Hello! M-my name is Dr. Spencer R-Reid, Eh I- I mean Spencer. You don't have to call me doctor?" Said the Cute one apparently named Spencer. Stella smiled a very cute toothy smile and shook his hand. He was getting cuter every second.

"Hello. My name's Stella Underwood. I'm the new intern here. It's a pleasure to meet you. .." She said as she gazed at the young man. His eyes were dark and his face was lean but all of it held its own certain charm. She found herself staring for too long. "Oh! What's your name?" she said as she looked at the handsome one. Derek smiled and took her hand in his and kissed the top of her knuckle.

"My name is Derek Morgan, but you can just call me Hot Stuff." He said and let go of her hand. Instead of blushing twenty different colors like any other girl would, Stella smiled and did a small curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hot Stuff." She said as she crossed her arms in front of her. Derek already knew he would like her.

"I was wondering if you two happen to know where I might find Aaron Hotcher's office. I need to fill out a few paper works." She said as pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. God was this embarrassing. Derek laughed and Spencer looked down to his feet. This wasn't happening to him. The girl he had spoken to for the last 4 months was right here, in front of him! He knew well that he already made a goofy impression by shuttering almost all his words in his first introduction. He thought that she may have already labeled him as a Guy-who-stutters-a-lot. 'So stupid…' he said to himself.

"Yeah, he's our supervisor. I'm sure Spencer here would be glad to show you around to his office." said Morgan. Spencer looked at Morgan with a horrified expression. What was he doing to him? Morgan knew he was already tongue tied, so how could he just offer him to her as if it was nothing? "I'm going to kill you…" He whispered to Morgan. Morgan Just smiled in response and walked to the elevator. "I'm sorry little lady. I have to feed and walk my dog. Maybe next time I could take you out to a cup of coffee." He said as he stepped into the box.

"I'm going to hold you to that! You might even pay for me." Stella said in response. Morgan just smiled and chuckled softly as the doors shut close. Stella then looked at Spencer and waited for him to make the first move. 'oh damn…" he said to himself and he turned around and began to walk forward to the bull pen.

'Maybe he doesn't like me…' she said to herself as she followed him. The silence was choking her and she groaned, alarming Spencer. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. I'm just not good with silence." she said as she began fiddling with her heart shaped locket. Letters began to fill Spencer's mind as he recalled her saying something like that.

"_Blup Blup Blup Blup Blup Blup"_

"_Blup is not a word S.N. What are you doing?"_

"_I am looking at my fishies! They are my life and joy ^-^"_

"…_ Why?"_

"_Because D.S.R., even if my whole house was silent; my fish make a sort of Blup Blup sound. I think it was fitting for my apartment."_

"_Fish don't make sounds S.N. The sound you're hearing is the fish taking O2 from the H2o."_

"...…_"_

"_The sound is like you blowing air bubbles in the water."_

"...…_.."_

"_There are about 40 known species of the flying fish, which is a fish with thin wings. These wings allow it to jump and glide in a way that it seems like it is flying, but in fact it is not."_

"…..._.."_

"_The flying fish is capable of continuing its flight; they have been recorded stretching out their flights with consecutive glides spanning distances up to 1,312 feet (400 meters)! Interesting right?"_

"_You are soooo lucky I found that intriguing."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because normal people would have stopped talking to you a long time ago if you had told them that."_

"_Ouch?"_

"_Joke D.S.R."_

Spencer smiled at Stella and grabbed hold of the leather sash of his bag. "I don't mind. Your welcomed to hum the silence away, I won't bite." Spencer said. In his mind he was silently thank himself for not saying anything stupid. From the look Stella had given him, his reply was nearly perfect. 'Maybe she doesn't think I'm a freak…" He said to himself as he positioned himself next to Hotch's office.

"Here we are. Knock before you enter though. Hotch's look bites. But hypothetically of course. I'm not saying he's going to bite you just that his look could be –"Spencer began but was silenced when Stella gave him a warming smile. Spencer backed up to the stairs, ready to dash out of the area.

"Thanks for the head's up. It was nice meeting you Spencer." Stella said as she turned around to knock on the door. "You're welcome…" Spencer mumbled and hurried off. He had just met the girl of his dreams, and he ran away. How more pathetic could he look?

But thankfully, Stella thought he was just too cute.

"Knock Knock"

"Come in"


End file.
